


Prince

by SoGayItHurts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Can I just repeat how much Iove Yaser Malik, Harry's in it for a second, He is my king, Liam is in it for less than a second, Louis is my soulmate in this tbh, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Prince!Zayn, Sorry Perrie, also I love Yaser Malik so much and I am so sorry I made him so mean, extremely Gay!everyone, prince AU, prince!niall, servant!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: The one where Zayn Malik, a soon to be king, is forced to marry someone against his will and ends up falling for someone else along his path.Ok I’m still shit at summaries, in other words gay Zayn and adorable Niall, Louis tomlinson is the best best friend ever, I love One direction, thank you for coming to my TED talk.





	1. Forced

"Father, please,"

Zayn stood opposite the king, almost on the verge of tears. His father, however, showed no sympathy.

"Do not bother, Zayn, you shall be married,"  
"But I'm only a-"  
"SILENCE!" His father banged his hand against the side of his throne. And Zayn silenced before his dad began speaking again.

"You shall be married by the coming month and that is final," That was the last thing he said before his son was escorted out.

It took a while to get to his bedroom, there were far too many stairs to climb, and as rich and lush as there home was, it was also far too big, and Zayn often thought of moving into a small flat, away from his prince hood.

When he finally reached his room, however, he jumped on his bed and screamed in frustration. And you couldn't blame him, his own father was forcing him to get married, at the age of 16! There had to be something wrong with that. His dad always used the same excuse, about how he wasn't going to live forever and that Zayn had to produce an heir to the throne. But it still felt wrong.

There was a knock on the door and Louis, a close friend and servant, gently peaked his head into Zayn's view. Normally, servants weren't allowed to be so close to a prince, but seeing as Zayn was hardly allowed to leave the palace, Louis had been his best friend practically since he was born.

"You alright there?" Louis plopped down on the bed besides him.  
"No, apparently I'm getting married next month,"  
"To WHO? You're far too young and the last time you spoke to a girl was when you were 14 and your mum's friend's kid got stuck in-"  
"Let's not bring that up, Lou, that was a very traumatic time for me,"

"Well, anyways, who would want to marry you?" Lou teased.  
"I'll have you know that girls on the streets can't stop looking at me," Zayn laughed.

"Oh, shut up, you know they weren't looking at you, idiot,"  
"And what were they looking at, then, Mr Genius?"  
"Starts with an L and ends with a Ouis,"

"I wonder who that could be," Zayn sarcastically rolled his eyes.  
"It's going to have to remain a mystery, because I need to get back to work, and you need to tell me exactly what he said,"

"Well, he said his normal speech, you know 'I'm-"  
"Not gonna live forever and I need you to produce an heir to the throne?" Louis was so used to hearing it that he knew it off by heart.

"Yeah, and then he said there were a bunch of princesses in different countries who wanted to marry me,"  
"YOU? YOU?? Cut me some slack!"  
"Let me finish! there's gonna be this ball, and all their families are invited and my dad will choose me the best wife, I guess," 

"He's gonna choose?"

Zayn nodded. And there was silence in the room.

"But on the bright side, WOOH! PARTY! Turn up with the royals, am I right?" Louis jumped up and down.  
"Louis, it's a BALL," Zayn laughed  
"What's your point?"

Louis opened his mouth to crack a joke, but he could read from the expression on his best friend's face that this was serious.

"Look, buddy, don't worry, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright?"  
"Well clearly we're already at the bridge, seeing as my dad changed the date of the ball to tomorrow,"

The ball was tomorrow. Louis' eyes widened but he pretended to be calm and relaxed, placing a hand on Zayn's shoulder.

"Look, don't worry, I'm here, it'll be fine, mate, I got you,"  
"I know you do, Lou,"  
 "And besides, if you aren't interested in finding someone, I sure as hell am,"

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do? Hit on their dads?"  
 "Oh shut up!" Louis nudged his friend, "I am coming to the ball, though, right?"

"If I have to suffer so do you, Lou, we're a ride or die, right?"  
 "Always, Zayn," The boys smiled before a screeching maid called from outside the door,

"TOMLINSON! LEAVE THAT ROOM BEFORE I CALL THE KING AND TELL HIM YOU'RE DISRUPTING HIS SON'S PERSONAL SPACE," The maid screamed.

"Someone's cranky," Louis laughed and got up, giving Zayn a quick hug before running to the door.  
"Don't worry about anything, and-" Louis rambled, "I'M COMING, CALM YOUR BREASTS!"

The door shut and Zayn was left alone with his thoughts.  
 He knew he didn't want to marry a princess, he didn't even want to marry a girl. Actually, he didn't want to marry anyone, period. Not until he was at least in his late thirties. And even if he did, it would be a handsome middle-class working boy his age with cute hair and a cute personality.

"Zayn, babes, can you go downstairs, your tutor's waiting," Another maid came at the door and whispered. He nodded and made his way downstairs, but the thought still hung in his head.

_I'm getting married next month._


	2. I don't know

**FILLER CHAPTER IGNORE IF YOU WANT TBH**  
**It's literally so short, like just skip it,**   
**The moral of this chapter is that Zayn and Louis like dick, move on**  
  


The Next Day:

"Pssst, Zayn," Louis shook him as he slept, "Zayn, wake up,"  
"Lou, what do you want, it's like five am,"  
"Well, I'm sorry I've been working all night, your royal highness," Louis rolled his eyes.  

"Don't call me that, Lou,"  
"I can say what ever I want, but anyway, ya pa wants you to get ready for the ball,"    
"And what time does he call this?" 

"It's 1pm, mate,"  
"Still, the ball is at like 10pm,"  
"Well, it'll take you a while to get prepared, you know, for your future wife,"

Zayn groaned.  
  
"I don't WANT a future wife,"  
"Well, Your pa sure does, come on, get up,"  
 Louis grabbed his tired hand and dragged him out of the bed.  
  
A bony little finger gently placed itself across the door, and another maid spoke, asking them to hurry up so they may go to the tailor and fetch a suit. That would mean they would have to go through the town.  
"What about if we just stay here?" Zayn begged  
"We can't just stay here,"  
"We so can! The servants and maids aren't allowed in my room and my dad most certainly won't come to see me,"  
"But I'm gonna get kicked out the palace if I let you do that,"  
  
"Zayn, babes! Come on, we need to go," The maid called out again.  
"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!"  
  
"We'll come back as quickly as we can, I promise," Louis assured, as Zayn quickly threw on some clothes and ran for the door.  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riding in a luxury vehicle and looking at all the poor peasants was slightly painful for Zayn, it always had been. He almost always refused to accept that whilst he lived his lavish life, people were SUFFERING. When they rode by, he tried his best to wave and smile at every one of them, and mentally promised himself he would help them immediately as soon as he became king.  
  
"That one's cute," Louis whispered, pointing to a scruffy black-haired boy  with curly locks, who was hurling large packages of bread over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, so's that one, with the brown hair," Zayn nodded, and pointed to a brunette with shorter hair.  
  
"You might not want to say that out loud, boys," Another maid looked at them as they sat in the back.  
  
 "What do you want, Linda?" Louis asked.  
"Just saying, your father wouldn't be very happy about that, would he, Zayn?"   
"Which part? The fact they're peasants or that their boys?" Zayn spoke.  
"Both," The woman turned around.   
"Linda, it's just a joke, it's not serious, destress your breasts"  Louis told her.

And there was silence until they reached the tailor's.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 


	3. The Ball

"The guests are arriving, sir," A servant bowed to him, as Zayn looked at himself in the mirror.  
"Where is Louis?"  
"I believe he's on his way, sir,"  
  


Zayn nodded his head and sat down to wait, nervously fidgeting with his hair until Louis ran in.  
  
"You ready?" His panting best friend asked.  
"I guess, I mean. how do I look?"  
  
He stood  up, dressed in an all black fitting suit with scruffy hair and a confused face. People always said Zayn was too beautiful for his own good, his high cheekbones, strong jawline and soft smile. But Louis was always fast to bring him back down to earth.  
  
"Like you always do, like shit, come on, we need to go," Louis rushed his words and grabbed Zayn's hand.  
  
Zayn was still confused as to why Louis was so excited, he's seen the guests list and there was not one person they knew on it.  
  
 _To Attend The Ball Shall:_  
King Kendrick and his three daughters, Mia, Maya and Marinda  
Lady Maura and her children, Georgina and Niall  
King John of Spain and his daughter, Lila  
Lady Deborah and her daughter, Perrie  
Lady Felicity and her four daughters, Phoebe, Delilah, Daisy and Madeleine  
King Desmond and his son Harry  
Lady Quill and her daughter Fiona  
Lady Karen and her children, Lola and Liam...

And the list went on and on.

"Why're you so excited?" Zayn asked as they walked down the masses of stairs.  
"Why are you so nervous? I thought you didn't care," Louis replied.  
"I just want to get it over and done with."  
  
"You can't rush love," Louis teased, causing Zayn to playfully barge him, muttering a soft 'shut up'.  
  
It was when they finally reached the entrance of the hall that Zayn felt worst, almost as if he were about to throw up at any second. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be normal, like all the other kids, who could have fun and be KIDS, and here he was, getting married at 16. Great.  
  
"You good?" Louis looked concerned for once.  
"Yeah," Zayn nodded.  
  
The large door creaked open and a security man stopped there, eyeing Louis suspiciously.  
  
"Your majesty, who may this boy be?" He asked, pointing to Louis.  
"He is my plus one, you shall allow him to pass,"  
"Your majesty, I have been instructed to only allow those on the list,"  
"I order you to let him through," Zayn smiled as he spoke.  
  
The man muttered under his breath, before moving out of the way to let both boys through.  
"Your wish, my highness,"  
  
The second they walked in, every face in the hall turned to them, and the happy cheers silenced. Zayn stood still.   
  
"Ladies," His dad's voice boomed, "This is my son, Zayn,"  
  
There was a mutter of 'I thought he was older' and 'he's pretty'. But Zayn still stood still.  
  
"Resume the ball," His father finished, and the music began again.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to those boys, the tall one is cute," Louis whispered.  
"Hold on, you can't just leave me-"  
"I can and I will, remember to be casual, don't listen to judgy old ladies, and I love you, Zayn," Louis walked away as he spoke.  
  
And Zayn was alone.  
  
"Hey," A tall girl wearing a puffy blue dress held his hand, "Wanna dance?"  
  
He didn't, but seeing as she was already leading him to a blank space to dance in, he practically couldn't say no. He knew he was horrible at dancing, and for some reason that made him want to dance more, maybe she wouldn't like him as much. And the less possible wives, the merrier.   
  
"You're Zayn, correct?" She asked,  
"Yes, it would be so,"   
"I'm Lila," She smiled.  
"Nice name,"  
"Thanks,"  
  
He was forced to dance for five minutes, before the song ended. It was an extremely awkward dance, Lila didn't evert her eyes from his face for a second. And when the song was over, she put her face so close to his that he could feel her breathing.  
  
"You're... uh, good at dancing," He awkwardly complimented her.  
 But instead of replying like a normal person, Lila leaned in to kiss him.   
  
He slowly moved his head further away from her, but her arms were around his waist and he could hardly get out of her reach. They were literally millimetres away from each other, and she wasn't planning on moving away.  
  
"Zayn! Your dad's calling you," Louis came to rescue him, grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around. Lila glared at Louis once, before sashaying away.  
   
"You looked a bit uncomfortable there, bro, you alright?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for saving me," Zayn placed an arm around the shoulder of his best friend.  
  
"Look, you need to get out of here, run to the back of the hall, stay there, away from these women, they will kill you,"   
Zayn nodded and began walking passed the crowds.  
  
"You have a gorgeous face, don't you love?" An old woman squished his cheeks, not allowing him through. He thanked her and tried drastically to leave.  
  
It took him a couple minutes and a lot of compliments to escape her clutch and he walked on. However, within a step or two, a gang of at least twelve teenage girls surrounded him, battling out who would be allowed to marry him.  
  
"I'm the prettiest, right Zayn?"  
"I'm the most hardworking, you know me, right Zayn?"  
"I love you Zayn, isn't that all that matters?"  
 "I think I'm the smartest, and a smart wife is always good,"  
"He's even hotter in real life,"  
"Well I've known him for the longest,"  
"Shut up, you just met him now"  
"I'm the most social, I can do all the talking for you, Zayn,"  
"I make the best food,"  
"I have the nicest body!"  
"I'll make sure I throw your nice body off a bridge if you think he likes _YOU_!"  
"He's going to marry ME,"  
"We'll see about that, you slut."  
  
The girls tugged at his arms, spinning him around and around. They would not let him go, and he couldn't say anything. It took a lot of elaborate twisting and a painful pull for him to manage to untangle himself from the mountain of girls, but as soon as he did, he ran, faster than he'd ever run.  
  
But the girls just followed him, more and more tagged along, until there was an army of at least 40 girls running after him. It was then that he couldn't do anything but look back and keep running, they were going to KILL him with affection. He wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped into someone and landed on the floor.   
  
"Are you alright there?" The person spoke, in a soft Irish accent, as Zayn looked at the floor. A pale hand reached down to help him up, and that's when he looked up at the person's face.


	4. Meeting Ni

  
  


You know Blue?  
  
Like the colour blue. Like a surface of water in the sea, far out, clear and clean. And sometimes the light shines on it and it's an art work; the type of blue that makes the sun look like just a ball of fire. And it makes you want to dip you feet into it, feel the perfection you are seeing, but you don't, out of fear that you might ruin it.

That kind of blue. That's what Zayn saw in the person's eyes. He had clear, pale skin and long eyelashes. His lips were red, he had a small nose too, and a beaming smile that shined across his face.

"Are you alright?" He repeated himself as Zayn stood up. Zayn nodded his head but looked into his eyes as he did.

He finally snapped out of his daydream when he heard the squeals of running girls.

"Yeah, thanks for helping, but I need to get away," He looked back and forth between the boy and the girls.

"Don't worry, I got it covered," The stranger stood, his body in the way between the army of girls and Zayn.

"Georgina!" The boy called, and a girl at the front of the group walked towards him.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Tell your friends that Zayn does not want to see them now, please, dear sister,"  
"But he needs to chose a wife,"  
"Well, tell them he isn't going to choose them if they're chasing after him,"

Georgina looked at Zayn behind her brother's shoulder and sighed.  
"Fine," She walked back and the girls cried in an echo of anger, but they nonetheless left him alone.

"Thank you so much..." Zayn waited so that the boy would tell him his name.

"Niall," The boy smiled, he seemed like such a bubbly character, always beaming at everyone who passed, the name suited him, "I'm Niall,"

"I'm Zayn,"  
"I know," Niall laughed.

"Oh, I was planning on asking," Niall began, "I know I'll probably embarrass myself but can you please point me to a bathroom?"

"Oh of course, yeah, I'll take you now, I need some time away from these girls," Zayn agreed and then walked towards the exit of the hall, Niall swiftly walking behind him.

When Niall was done using the bathroom, the two walked up and down the hallways, and Zayn liked it. Zayn liked Niall randomly cracking jokes, or giggling to himself, or being in shock about a tiny little ornament. Niall was fascinated by everything, it would take every bone in your body not to find him cute.

"What's this?" Niall pointed at a painting on the wall of a knight in a battle. He felt the texture of the painting, in complete awe of how it looked and how cool it was.

"Oh...its just something I did like two months ago,"  
"NO WAY, YOU MADE IT?" Niall's jaw dropped, it wasn't that big of a deal, but Niall was completely shook.  
"Yeah," Zayn shrugged his shoulders.

The next ten to twelve minutes consisted on Niall complimenting the picture and Zayn's art skills, which meant Zayn was awkwardly blushing for that amount of time, too.

"Your palace is so decorated and pretty, ours is so dull,"  
"I bet it's beautiful, maybe you've just gotten used to it so you think it's boring, I personally think this place is dull,"

Niall gasped.  
"It's not even CLOSE! I love this place, that's it, it's final I'm moving in with you, make space, Niall's coming," Niall spoke as he adored a collection of ornaments the King had hung on the wall.

"What's your favourite place in your house?" Niall asked as they carried on walking.

"Oh I have this secret garden me and my best friend hang out in," Zayn smiled. He'd never shown anyone it apart from Louis and his mum. He silently debated whether or not he should show Niall, he just met him but then again he was _Niall_.

"You wanna see it?" He finally asked.  
"You BET I do," Niall clapped in excitement, gosh, he was cute.

When they reached the garden, Niall didn't stop talking about it. He circled around the garden stopping only to admire the flowers or to look back at Zayn.

"You have a SWING?" Niall looked at the swing and his eyes literally twinkled.

"Go on, sit on it," Zayn smiled.  
"No, it's fine, I'll just admire from afar,"  
"No, I insist, sit down, I'll push,"  
"No, it's important to you, it's best if I-"  
"Niall, it's fine, sit down,"  
"But-"  
"Niall," Zayn pointed to the seat.

He liked saying Niall's name, it came off his tongue so naturally, it sounded so sweet and calming.

Niall sat down on the swing and swayed his legs before Zayn started pushing for him. And the more time that passed, the deeper the conversations got. Within half an hour they were talking about Zayn's mother and that was honestly as deep as it could get.

"My sister really wants to marry you," Niall randomly stated after they finished on the topic of peasants.  
"I know,"  
"But you have all of these options, who do _you_ want to marry?"  
"I don't want to marry anyone, I'm 16,"  
"Then why did your father say you were getting married next week?"  
"Because I am."

Niall stopped for a second, before he understood.  
"Against your will?" Niall asked.  
"Yeah, but my dad has reasons, I get it, it's cool,"  
"Doesn't your mother try to stop him?"

Zayn's throat went dry at the mention. Nobody ever brought up his mother, the people of his town knew about her death and those kingdoms close to theirs were informed too.

"Oh, uh, she's not, uh, with us, anymore," He kept a neutral face as he said it though.  
"You mean..." Niall looked into Zayn's eyes and his face dropped, "Oh."

There was silence for a bit.

"Sorry, so sorry, for mentioning it," Niall apologised.  
"It's fine, nobody ever brings it up, I just thought it was a bit different,"

"Well, I'm sorry I had to be the one to bring it up,"  
"Don't worry, Niall,"

And the time resumed, until it reached the hour and a half mark and the boys thought it was best if they were to go back down to the hall.

"Where were you?" Louis greeted Zayn as he walked in behind Niall.  
"Upstairs,"  
"And who's that?" Louis waved at Niall.

"This is Niall, Niall, Louis," Niall awkwardly waved back.

"He's hilarious," Zayn added.  
"Oh, stop," Niall smiled.  
"Well you guys were gone for a while," Louis checked his watch.  
  
"Oh really? How long?" Zayn asked,  
"Two hours and a bit,"  
"What? Didn't feel like it," Zayn looked shocked and he turned back to Niall.  
Niall and Louis spoke for a bit before Louis decided to go.  
  
"Anyway, I'll leave you guys to...whatever, bye Niall," Louis waved, before walking away and standing behind Niall, so he was in Zayn's view and mouthed "keep him" before actually going away.  
  
"Isn't it kinda weird that all these people came to  marry you?" Niall asked.  
"Kinda, but I don't want-"  
"To get married, yeah I understand, why don't you just say no to your father?"  
"If you knew him, you'd know I couldn't ever,"  
  
"Well then, I'll protect you," Niall tried to sound frightening, but he looked like a baby kitten, "If he won't listen to his son, then he'll have to deal with Nialler,"  
  
"He'll be so intimidated," Zayn laughed.  
"Don't laugh, I'm being angry," Niall laughed too.  
"That was not angry,"  
"It so was!"  
"Cute, but not angry,"  
  
Niall's face completely dropped and he looked down at his feet all of a sudden.  
  
"I'm not cute," He muttered, quiet enough so that Zayn would not have been able to hear it if 100% of his attention wasn't already on Niall.  
  
Zayn didn't know how to reply to that, except to think, how dare he think of himself as anything other than the merriest, friendliest and prettiest thing to ever walk the face of earth. How dare he doubt himself.  
  
He was about to open his mouth before a maid tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Your majesty, your father wishes to see you,"


End file.
